


February 21, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to smile as he lifted a silver bracelet near Silver Banshee.





	February 21, 2005

I never created Superman TAS canon.

Amos started to smile as he lifted a silver bracelet near Silver Banshee after he defeated her with a tentacle and returned the item to the Metropolis jewelry shop.

THE END


End file.
